


Facets

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [26]
Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Mike thinks about one of his new roommates and is surprised by what he finds....





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers challenge. The prompt for this fic was "realization".
> 
> This takes place about a month or so after the four guys move into the pad together. In my head-canon, Mike had to slowly get to know his roommates and this fic covers part of that.

Mike often wondered about what made Micky tick.

On the surface, Micky was a bundle of energy and curiosity. Micky was the sort of person who would jump off a cliff not for the thrill of it, but just to see what would happen next. He was someone who seemed to draw sustenance from experiencing things firsthand and from varying those experiences as much as possible.

Micky was also someone who appeared to derive no comfort from the familiar and routine. Whereas Mike didn’t care for sudden change or disruptions to how he lived his daily life, Micky lived haphazardly. Sleeping, eating and taking care of responsibilities were simply things to do when he was inspired to get to them. When he felt the urge to do them. Or when they didn’t get in the way of jumping into life with both feet.

The chance to lose himself into the emotion of a moment probably explained a lot of the crazy, irresponsible things Micky did. Perhaps this was part of the reason why Micky was such a good musician. Singing and playing drums were a chance to fully immerse himself into feeling. It was something beyond just existing or doing a job.

However, Mike also had a feeling that he was missing something about Micky, a feeling he loathed.

There had to be something more to Micky than just playing music and running off toward some misadventure. Even when he was just goofing off, Mike could detect something else in Micky’s personality: a glint of understanding in his eyes, the way that he would start babbling about some scientific breakthrough, or even the skill with which he repaired things around the pad. All of it indicated an ordered, perhaps scholarly mind behind the playful casualness that suffused Micky’s life.

Still, Mike had found no evidence of this possible side of Micky’s personality. At least, nothing that could be easily seen. And that was what frustrated him.

Mike stood up from the chair he had been leaning back in and looked over at the staircase leading up to his bedroom that he shared with Micky. Peter and Davy were playing on the beach, and Mike had assumed that Micky had decided to take a nap rather than join them. Thus, Mike had busied himself with chores in the rest of the pad so he could let Micky sleep. But then it occurred to him that he just assumed he knew what Micky was doing. In all honesty, he had no idea. Most of the time, Mike was fine with not knowing as it meant not prying into his roommate’s life…something he hoped would be reciprocated. This time, though, Mike found that he didn’t want to be left in the dark.

He quietly mounted the steps and crept up toward the entrance to the bedroom. The door was opened slightly so Mike could look inside and what he saw startled him.

There was Micky on the floor near an open window. He was wearing a pair of large, round glasses that gave his eyes an owlish appearance. In front of Micky was a set of test tubes and beakers which had liquids and powders in them of various colors. Micky spooned out one of the powders into a shallow dish that was sitting right in front of his shins. A puff of yellow smoke billowed up from the dish, causing Micky to grin and scribble something down in a notebook he grabbed from a chair next to him.

Mike stepped back and leaned against the wall. He was certain now that he had discovered the real reason why mysterious stains kept appearing on the kitchen wall near the sink when Micky was left at the pad by himself. More than that though, he was sure now that there was more to Micky’s life than girls, music and wacky comedy bits. It was a thought that he was pleased to validate.

Although it also made him wonder why he had ever had any doubts about it in the first place.


End file.
